The Commander
The rich and powerful have long held sway over the poor and the peasantry alike. They force us to conform to their vision of life, which is often both barbaric and inhumane at best. At times in our past, Trident has stepped in to remove those corrupted high lords and restore some sort of order. It seems all for naught at times, for when one lord is removed, often a worse son, whose sheltered existence knows nothing of the harsh realities of life, will take their ‘rightful’ place on their stone chairs. Even those who profess to know peace, are often the worst of the bunch. My father has sought to make peace with his enemies. In reality, he is merely passing the problems to the next generation of rulers. When I joined Trident, my father made no attempt to seek me out, instead taking the word of an insane individual who claimed I was dead. And now he seeks to use the sorrow of my apparent demise as his inner strength to help build the better world he envisions. What tripe! Aeris Rawle, O father of mine! I never truly died, and yet you abandoned any hope that I survived! Only Trident has been there in my hour of need, and so I devoted my life to building them stronger than ever. The Commander's speech during The Blood Feast The Commander of the Trident Association, who is also referred to as The Sword of the Common, is the main antagonist in the Material Plane for the Sabre of Meitor Campaign. He is responsible for attempting to summon Meitor through the Shadow Plane, though for what reason is currently unclear. Thus far, the Commander has capitalized on the events of The Black Speech and began waging as a side within the War of The Four Powers. He has successfully taken control of the True Kingdom of Arman as a result of The Blood Feast. The Commander's battle theme is It Has To Be This Way from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Sabre of Meitor Campaign The Blood Feast During the Blood Feast, the Commander telepathically gives a speech to all of Liken, calling for all members to seize power in coups. This was timed to allow for the murder of his father, Aeris Rawle, at the hands of one of his generals Bramble the Brutal. The Holy Conflict With Letra Musca unable to break through the Blessed Gate, the Commander was able to climb onto the top and slaughter all of the guards by controlling lightning with his sword. He was seen at a distance, his robe flapping and concealing his features. It is revealed by Letra around this time that the Commander seeks the three keys to the Haunted Tower in order to obtain Meitor's Sabre. Due to the actions of his second general Letra, the Commander has come into the possession of the Melsan Key. Foresight It is revealed in a trip to the past with Xaro that it was Magnus Tenebris who ordered his kidnapping as a newborn, setting him on the current path. The Commander therefore grew up with the ideals of Luther Render being pushed onto him. Battle of Carcino Bay Although not present at the battle, the death of Harry allowed the Commander to obtain the Trident Key, the final key he requires to open the Haunted Tower and kick start the events leading to the return of the Demon King. The Sabre of Meitor Identity The identity of the Trident Commander is currently a mystery, but what is known is that the commander is the son of former Armanian Emperor Aeris Rawle. Aeris' son had been presumed dead after being kidnapped at birth. It is assumed that only the five Trident Generals know his appearance. This places his age at 24/25, although he could be using a disguise to stay close to the heroes... The Trident Commander is currently announced at official business as follows; His Righteous, the Sword of the Common of the Trident Association and the Emperor of the True Kingdom of Arman, both past and future. Category:Character